the_ninth_agefandomcom-20200214-history
Kuulima
"First to know the lure of beauty, the Lady of the Flies She who compares, tallies, bides her time upon the wall She who desired for herself one of the gods’ great halls Who drew herself to power craving all before her eyes She speaks the ancient truth known well among the wise: Nothing has true value until compared with all We her fierce disciples hear her solemn call Kuulima levels out our chances and grants to us our rivals’ cries." — From the Eightfold Testament The Eightfold Testament (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p8) Kuulima is a one of the seven Dark Gods. She is also known as the Goddess of Envy, the Lady of Flies, the Leveller of All, the Schemer and the fly on the wall. Description Kuulima is said to see the power of others and desire it for herself Urs Bödeker; Banners of the Gods (T9A:FB Warriors of the Dark Gods, p82-85). It is also said that one of Kuulima's primary commands is: "if I cannot have it, no one can". Transcript of interrogation, Her Majesty’s Court at Acsagrec (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p38) Worship It is said that many of Kuulimas followers consider her the great leveller. Those less fortunate seek her for they aspire to what others have. Urs Bödeker; Banners of the Gods (T9A:FB Warriors of the Dark Gods, p82-85) While it is said the the elves are weak to Savar, some have theorised that the Arandai are also particularly weak to Kuulima. Dalau, an elven doctor stationed in Acsagrec, Sagarika, supposedly fell to the sway of the Lady of Flies when investigating leprosy. Normally, leprosy supposedly cannot infect elves, but Dalau worked together with the daemons of Kuulima in order to contract it. Envying the beauty of other elves, this allowed him to spread a horrific disease to his kin, making all equally repulsive. of Kuulima.]] Warriors The Warriors of the Dark Gods dedicated Kuulima are said to wear bright green armour and plundered loot. Urs Bödeker; Banners of the Gods (T9A:FB Warriors of the Dark Gods, p82-85) Ilarion Yanovich (942-962 A.S.) Letters to Archbishop Voytyek Bistricha, 1st letter (T9A:FB Warriors of the Dark Gods, p8-15) The Byrnlings Atharsaga, part 1 (T9A:FB Warriors of the Dark Gods, v0204.2, p20-21) and the Stolen Moments Urs Bödeker; Banners of the Gods (T9A:FB Warriors of the Dark Gods, p82-85) are two and of Warriors of the Dark Gods that are dedicated to Kuulima. of Kuulima.]] Daemons Lesser daemons of Kuulima have been observed to be unusually flickering in appearance. Often shimmering and changing, they take on features of things in their surrounding. This is believed to be the result of a lack of willpower. In the presence of a stronger daemon, they can be made to assume more fixed forms. Nazario Calegari (953 A.S.) Circling the Abyss: part V - Deceiver Détente, Unity and Division (T9A: Circling the Abyss, p12) Best known of the daemons of Kuulima is the Deceiver of Kuulima and the Mageblight Gremlins. Circle of Hell Main article: Hell Kuulima's domain in the Immortal Realm, her Circle of Hell, is said to be varied place. In many places, pieces of architecture can be found, though each structure seemingly from a different culture. The conflicting styles giving it the impression of being ready to crumble at any moment. The realm is also said to be strewn with relics and artefact from different times and cultures and civilisations. It has been compared to the museums of Sonnstahl or the home of a very wealthy merchant. Landmark of the Circle of Kuulima are: * A river of green, bubbling fluid. Spanning the river is a gilded bridge, surrounded by plinths. The plinths display helmets of all shapes, each heavily damaged by a powerful blow. The bridge is guarded by a Deceiver and a group of lesser daemons. * A group of people, each split down the middle. Still alive, they are being punished for the division they spread in life, such as breed discord between brothers. Sources Category:Dark Gods Category:Deities Category:Kuulima